User talk:I like Serena
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Poison Damage page. Please note that at the moment we are asking all our new editors to avoid creating any new pages. This is being asked to avoid having partially written pages that can be forgotten because they are no longer on our needed list. If you have information that you think is missing from the wiki, please post that in our Forum:Suggestions or in the Talk section of already written pages. Please take time to check out the Community Messages (found on the Recent Wiki Activity) where you will find more recommendations. Do feel free to edit any of the existing pages - there are many that need work. If you're looking for stuff to do here, you can contact me by leaving a message on my talk page. Have fun! -- MysticX2 (talk) 12:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for joining us here! Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 14:01, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on the 30 days-in-a-row achievement. Thank you for all of your contributions! MysticX2 (talk) 02:56, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Gifs While I like gifs and videos (especially the one on the watercooler), wikia asks that we use them sparingly. You have been informed. Would you happen to have or could/would you make a video of the MOM introduction? I'm thinking either from the prompt with a 2 second entry and ending at the selection screen for load/newgame, etc., or if not just from the start of the intro video itself (skipping the Microprose/Syntex, etc). Also an ending sequence would be good. My computer doesn't work well with videos. :( MysticX2 (talk) 00:49, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : I'm currently fooling around with gif animations, taking them directly from the game. I'm thinking of replacing the various icons with their animation counterparts (if there is one). These icons are obviously all pretty small files so I guess that should be okay. : And yes, I can create a couple of those animations from the introduction etcetera. I'll upload when I have them ready.I like Serena (talk) 01:21, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : : Here's what I could do right now. To be honest, it is pretty big (9 MB). That's because it is uncompressed.I like Serena (talk) 02:49, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : Oh! I see the color palette is not quite right. I'll fix that... I like Serena (talk) 02:59, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice job, albeit a little to do with palette, as you said. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 03:16, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : :How's this one? ;) It appears I can't delete images I have uploaded before. @MysticX: Can you perhaps delete the previous animation? I like Serena (talk) 20:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I hope I deleted the correct thing. MysticX2 (talk) 01:35, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope, the bad version (INTRO.gif) is still out there. Oh, and can you perhaps also delete Sailing..png? It has a bad filename. :::Sorry, I think I got it now. You want Sailing.png deleted, but Overland sailing is ok, right? MysticX2 (talk) 09:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yep. Thanks! Actually I wanted to keep INTRO-SCENE11.gif, since it is still referred to (in the Watercooler). But that's okay, I just uploaded it again. What I'm looking for is a video, actually 2 videos, that you can choose to play...with sound. They will both be on the same page, so I don't think they should be gifs or auto play. The first should be up to the new game screen, and the second should be the ending. The ending video should be the one with the Master spell, beginning with the turn before the sequence starts showing the spell bood with 1 turn left for a couple of seconds, clicking next turn and then the sequence up to the scoring screen (make it a respectable score, but not ostentatious). Can you do that? MysticX2 (talk) 09:22, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : I have created the intro video. That leaves how to put it somewhere that it can be viewed on this site... I like Serena (talk) 18:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Shoot, I'll try to give where tomorrow. MysticX2 (talk) 01:36, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Any news on where to put a video? I tried a couple of places, but apparently I can't just link to a video on any other site. There are some restrictions that I haven't quite figured out. And I think it's too big too upload.I like Serena (talk) 23:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, sorry, I was looking at it too and I'm not sure what to tell you. I want them on the Introduction page if that helps (I've only started the page for that purpose). Yes both the intro and the ending videos, I've marked the place for the intro video so just replace (delete) that marker with the video. The ending video will go near the bottom of the page, so I can finish the sections above it if you just place it under any section that is there. Does that make any sense? MysticX2 (talk) 13:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Good! I've uploaded the intro video to youtube. And then I could link to it in the introduction page. I'll see to the ending video later.I like Serena (talk) 18:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Great animated icons, thanks! Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 16:12, August 15, 2013 (UTC) : You're welcome princess! *bowing down* I like Serena (talk) 19:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Enchantments to Power WHOA! Why are you changing Item Enchantments to Item Powers?! If enchantments is wrong for some reason we can change it, but I think powers is the wrong thing to change it to here. Power refers to the additional mana used to increase the damage of a spell and to the Wizards mana reserves, so that is probably not a good choice. What's the reasoning? MysticX2 (talk) 17:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Inside the game they are called Item Powers. I was making some changes related to these item powers, and I wanted the naming to be consistent. Powering up a spell is a different word use than using an item power, so I don't really see a problem with the word choice.I like Serena (talk) 17:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::You didn't see a problem with it when you started changing those 47 linked pages? That doesn't include the pages where the item enchantments are used without being linked. That seems like a lot of changes to make without some discussion. I'm probably having a senior moment, but where is item powers used in the game? What about Unit Enchantments (sometimes the same enchantment as the item), are those referred to as something else in the game? MysticX2 (talk) 17:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Unit enchantments are called just that, unit enchantments. To set your mind at ease, I'm glad to see that the naming in this wikia is generally as it should be and consistent. Headrock and you did a pretty good job there. So I'm certainly not planning another global rename. :As for missing pages, I didn't just change linked pages, I changed all occurrences in all pages. In the process I also found a couple with a typo in it, which I fixed. I'll check later if I missed any pages. It should be clear that I don't like doing half work and I don't like looking at inconsistencies. :A number of item powers behave more or less the same as unit enchantments, but there are differences in game play and some are pretty subtle. An obvious difference is that unit enchantments can be dispelled, but item powers cannot. They are imbued in the item. Furthermore, they show up as differently colored icons (dark brown instead of purple). They were all missing in this wikia, so for starters I've uploaded all their pictures and gathered them in a category page for reference (category:Item power images). You do want this wikia to be complete and consistent don't you? I like Serena (talk) 18:44, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I always thought the brown just meant that the enchantment was granted by an item and couldn't be dispelled (although there was some discussion that may question that). I looked in the game and there is only one place I could find anything referencing powers and it wasn't item powers, it was the help note for enchant item that says only powers costing less than 200 mana can be used and on the create artifact help note all powers can be used...BUT the note is headed by Item Enchantment and refers you to the manual which ONLY uses enchantment. It referred to the enchantment as powers, but I couldn't find any reference to item powers...only item enchantments. Part of my problem with Item powers is that the connotation of the word doesn't seem to fit. I don't know if it is because of never having been exposed to the term or because I am more familiar with item enchantments. To me powers suggests more the attack strengths or properties than it does enchantments on an item. I'm not saying it is wrong, just that it doesn't seem right at this time. Convince me...write the item powers page...if I'm still not convinced we may have to change some things. MysticX2 (talk) 01:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) : The most obvious reference inside the game is the ITEMISC.LBX file. If you inspect it (a simple text editor with line wrapping will do), you'll see that the makers of the game referred to them as item powers. I like Serena (talk) 01:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::ITEMPOW.LBX might be better, but the thing is most people playing the game are going to be at best using the manual or the in-game helps. When this game was developed they would have had file-name constraints that would have limited the length of the name...as well as other things. You, and most of the contributors to the wiki so far, probably do look into the files and see things that make the game interesting; but the average player is going to be using the manual, maybe a strategy guide if they can find one, and what they see in the game. My point is that the terms should be recognized by the majority of the people that will be using these pages, and I can only guess what that will be (maybe it is that the majority will be looking at the game files like you are doing). MysticX2 (talk) 02:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) The gameplay difference should be noted somewhere as well. Most notable difference is Invisibility. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 05:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) : Here's another subtle difference: the unit enchantment flameblade gives +2 to melee, normal ranged +2, and thrown +2. But the item power flameblade gives +3 to melee, ranged (for bow) +3, and thrown (for axe) +3. Btw, it appears that these bonuses are cumulative. ;) I like Serena (talk) 19:53, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think that counts because if you are referring to what I think you are referring to, the Create Artifact just calls that flaming requiring 2 Red books. Actually, does that even have anything to do with fire, like will a fire immune target negate that part or the entire attack? I don't know of anywhere that documents that as the same enchantment. It is nice that they are cumulative, but one is still a unit enchantment and the other is only available to heroes when enchanted on an item. ::I'm not sure what the reference to the gameplay difference is referring to, or the notable difference for Invisibility. Maybe I just miss seeing Twilight every day. :o MysticX2 (talk) 00:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, Invisibility "in brown icon" and normal spell differ in their effect, as you know, ad that's the most notable difference for all brown effects. As for Flaming, you can't call this difference or compare it to Flame Blade spell, because artifact component does not have an icon. It simply buffs attack. Also, regular flame blade doesn't have anything to do with Fire reaIm. :::What I'm talking about is that brown iconed effects can differ from their normal counterparts, and this is important, cannot be easily dismissed. :::P.S. If you reply to this comment, please edit minor mistakes in it. Thanks. I really hae touchscreens. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 16:44, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Edited. True, Flaming and Flame Blade are similar and also different. Neither triggers any chaos effects, but both require chaos books to get them. Btw, what do you consider the difference between the item power Invisibility and its unit enchantment? The only difference that I'm currently aware of is the fact that it shows up differently on the screen. I like Serena (talk) 00:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Max size of images in text I think, we should discuss this, since you add some pictures within the text (which is nice BTW). You can modify the vertical size to 32 by adding |x32px to the embedded picture code (32 is representive here). But what's the ideal vertical size? Here an example with 32, 24 and 16 pixels: ::::::The Shield is one of many possible Magical Item types in Master of Magic. Magical Items can be Crafted by a wizard. As long as a Shield - any Shield - is equipped on a Hero, that Hero receives the Large Shield ability, displayed in the Hero's details panel. This ability confers a bonus, but this bonus only applies against the following types of attacks. ::::::The Shield is one of many possible Magical Item types in Master of Magic. Magical Items can be Crafted by a wizard. As long as a Shield - any Shield - is equipped on a Hero, that Hero receives the Large Shield ability, displayed in the Hero's details panel. This ability confers a bonus, but this bonus only applies against the following types of attacks. ::::::The Shield is one of many possible Magical Item types in Master of Magic. Magical Items can be Crafted by a wizard. As long as a Shield - any Shield - is equipped on a Hero, that Hero receives the Large Shield ability, displayed in the Hero's details panel. This ability confers a bonus, but this bonus only applies against the following types of attacks. Honestly, I don't like 32 pixels, because it changes line spacing (vertical distance between lines). 24 pixels will change line spacing, if pics are used on 2 successive lines. On the other hand, 16 pixels is too small. I prefer 24 pixels from those 3. What do you think? This question is directed to everybody. : I added the picture, because the fact that a shield item gives large shield was completely drowned out in the text. I feel the eye should be able to easily pick up on important details and highlights. So I've been removing some pictures that drew too much attention (duplicated 5 times in the same sentence), and I've been adding a couple of pictures to highlight the presence of the details they represent such as this one. : I saw you reduced the size of the doom bolt spell to 32 pixels which is just fine by me, since indeed it was too big. Actually, most icons ''are ''32 pixels, so reducing to 32 pixels makes it more consistent with the others. : As a rule I think we should try to avoid resizing images manually too much. A lot of pictures don't resize well, especially since there are not too many pixels to work with. The pictures we have now are all exactly twice as big as the pictures in the game and the pixels in them have just been scaled to twice their original size, which I feel looks the most pleasing to the eye. : That being said, I do have to admit that your 24 pixel version looks pretty good. I like Serena (talk) 20:24, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::From this it appears that the default size of ability icons is 32. For infoboxes and such the default size is normally used. In paragraphs it really wouldn't matter if the icon was changed, although 16 looks way too small in most cases. In paragraphs I think the only reason the default size is used is because it is easier to leave it instead of adding another switch, but for appearance it should probably be adjusted as needed. It won't always need to be changed, but if the paragraph looks better it should be changed. The default size should be used at least once on the page, and I think most pages start with the default icon. MysticX2 (talk) 00:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I went to the page and that seems to be the only place that icon is used on that page. It probably would look better if it was downsized at least to the 24, maybe to 20. I want to introduce another topic. MysticX2 (talk) 01:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. I have added my first downsized icon to Weapon Immunity. I propose we experiment a bit with what looks best. I think that after some experimentation we should come up with a guideline to keep the articles consistent in how they look. I like Serena (talk) 17:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I think the size is okay as long as it does not exceed two normal lines in height. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 17:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : So you're okay with both the 24 pixels and the 32 pixel versions? I like Serena (talk) 18:30, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Equipment Slots I've been trying to determine how best to use the equipment slots and writing the magical items pages. Basically you have three slots for each hero...a weapon slot, an armor or jewelry slot, and a jewelry slot. The thing is the weapon slot has a number of different icons determined by the type of items a hero can equip. I guess my question is are they just equipment slots...are they the three I mentioned above...are they necessarily each type of weapon, and armor/shield slot...etc.?! Should they just be called a magical item slot? MysticX2 (talk) 01:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) : I usually call them just "item slot". That gives no ambiguity with any other concept in the game. There is a distinction of course between a "hero item slot" and a "fortress item slot". : I'm not sure I understand your question about equipment slots. I guess they are the 3 you mentioned. Do note that the game makes no distinction between armor and shield, but does make a specific distinction between melee weapon, bow, and staff/wand. And again no distinction between staff and wand. : To distinguish the different types, I like the references best that refer to them by the picture that they show. So the first slot can be a sword slot, a bow slot, a staff slot, or a sword/staff slot. While the second slot can be a shield slot (that can also contain armor) or a jewelry slot. : The game manual doesn't help much to find proper words for them. I like Serena (talk) 10:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Basically I am trying to determine what to call a page that would discuss just the item/equipment slots and how someone might search for that page (and redirect any of the other terms). I asked in case there was an "official" terminology for those slots. And as part of the page, or sections, what to call the first, second, and third slots (thus the weapon, armor, jewelry...although wizard(?)-type heroes would be weapon, jewelry, and jewelry). Sorry I didn't acknowledge your answer before, is that helpful or does that change anything? MysticX2 (talk) 21:08, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::There's little enough "official" terminology to it. So no, it does not change anything. I do know that the game manual calls jewelry a "miscellaneous item", but I don't really consider that a good term, since it's too ambiguous. Actually, "jewelry" is new to me, but it fits quite well, so I accept it as an official term. :::The game does distinguish hero types: fighters, bow shooters, warrior-wizards, and wizards. The names are not set though, but it distinguishes the sword-shield-jewelry, bow-shield-jewelry, sword/staff-shield-jewelry, and staff-jewelry-jewelry hero types, which are encoded in the game. :::The game also distinguishes random fighter abilities, random wizard abilities, and random "any" abilities. This is only relevant in the setup part of the game (magic.exe), where these picks are randomly converted to actual abilities. I like Serena (talk) 21:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Spam / Scam I think we've got some garbage that needs taking out (multiple offenses, check recent activity). Sorry >< Drake178 (talk) 16:04, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :Looks like it got taken care of (probably this one posted elsewhere too). Thanks anyway =D Drake178 (talk) 20:38, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Good! :) I like Serena (talk) 23:38, November 27, 2017 (UTC) : Can you delete one comment under Spell Casting Skill? -- TumuRulez (talk) 18:11, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Which one? I don't see any that look like spam/scam. I like Serena (talk) 20:40, January 3, 2018 (UTC) ::: It was removed by Spearman by the time you got there =D Drake178 (talk) 01:02, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::: Thanks anyway. Next time I have such a request, I will say the date of the comment (it should usually be the newest comment). -- TumuRulez (talk) 08:14, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Here's another one =/ Drake178 (talk) 01:28, January 24, 2018 (UTC) : Deleted. Shame of Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn's death sleep comment that had to go as well. ;) I like Serena (talk) 09:28, January 24, 2018 (UTC) MediaWiki Rights Hello. I was working on the page Tech_Tree_of_Normal_Units few years ago. I think can fix broken images on that page, but it would require editing MediaWiki:Wikia.css. I was able to edit that page before, but now it seems i do not have rights anymore. I found out, that you belong to Administrators user group. See admin list. I would like to ask whether you could add me rights to edit MediaWiki namespace. --Wolfeek91 (talk) 20:05, January 30, 2020 (UTC) : Only Bureaucrat can give permissions Wolfeek91. My admin status is not enough. I like Serena (talk) 20:23, January 30, 2020 (UTC)